


Um dia de Nara

by Monilovely



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Shikamaru esquece um dos dias mais importantes para Temari e ela sai de casa decepcionada.Mas no final de tudo, a família é o que realmente importa.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari





	Um dia de Nara

Depois do fim da quarta guerra ninja, as coisas tinham mudado e muito para Shikamaru e sua mais nova família. 

Algum tempo depois do fim da guerra e das coisas voltarem ao normal, ele se casou com Temari e logo tiveram um filho, Shikadai, que agora deveria ter uns 7 ou 8 anos e estava estudando na academia ninja. 

As coisas aconteceram bem repentinamente, ele tinha de admitir, mas estava muito feliz com sua família é tudo que tinha conquistado.

\- SHIKAMARU! 

Ou, pelo menos, estava, até sua esposa o chamar gritando seu nome, o que já era um sinal de que ele provavelmente deveria pular pela janela e correr até Sunagakure. 

Mas não podia fazer isso, Temari podia ser brava, mas ela não era um bicho de sete cabeças! Tomou coragem e desceu as escadas até a entrada da sala, onde a loira o aguardava, com os braços cruzados, e o cenho franzido.

Ele deveria ter pulado pela janela quando teve a chance.

\- Qual o problema, amor? - perguntou ele, já sentindo uma impressão enorme de que ele estava prestes a tomar uma surra.

\- Amor o caralho, o que você acha que eu sou? Sua empregada? Sua serviçal? Fala sério Shikamaru! - o de cabelos escuros arqueou a sobrancelha e deitou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Amor, eu não estou entendendo absolutamente nada. Do que você está falando?

E foi aí que Shikamaru se arrependeu de ter esquecido seja lá o que ele tivesse esquecido. Temari apertou os punhos e rangeu os dentes, ao ponto de o som do rangido ser alto o suficiente para chegar aos ouvidos do moreno, que já estava suando frio e se preparando mentalmente para a surra que estava prestes a tomar, fechando os olhos e tensionando o corpo, pronto para o impacto.

Mas não aconteceu nada. A surra que ele esperava que chegasse com todas as forças, não apareceu. No lugar, ele abriu os olhos e encontrou uma Temari com uma cara de decepção e tristeza. Ele não estava entendendo mais nada.

\- … Esquece. - virou de costas e saiu de casa, cabisbaixa. 

Mesmo não entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo, Shikamaru se sentia culpado. Seja lá o que ele havia esquecido, deveria ser algo muito importante para Temari.

Pouco depois de ela sair, Shikadai, que estava voltando da academia, entrou pela porta, mostrando-se visivelmente preocupado.

\- O que aconteceu com a mamãe? Ela parecia bem chateada. Está tudo bem, pai? - o moreno desviou o olhar e colocou as mãos no bolso.

\- Eu bem que queria saber, filho. Ela estava falando algo sobre eu achar que ela era minha empregada ou algo assim. Eu não faço ideia do que ela está falando, mas eu sinto que esqueci alguma coisa…

Naquele momento, Shikadai deu um tapa em sua própria testa e franziu o cenho, claramente desapontado e preocupado. - Ai, não! Que saco… Pai, você esqueceu o aniversário da mamãe! 

E foi aí que a ficha caiu. Temari realmente estava irritada por algo que ele havia esquecido. O seu aniversário! Ele tinha acontecido no dia anterior, o mesmo dia que ele havia passado ajudando Naruto no escritório a noite toda para que ele pudesse voltar pra casa com tempo suficiente para dormir. Shikamaru nem havia voltado pra casa naquele dia até às três da manhã.

\- Ah, merda! Que saco! Você viu pra onde sua mãe foi? 

Shikadai deu de ombros. - Acho que ela estava indo na direção da ponte, mas não tenho certeza de pra onde ela foi.

Shikamaru assentiu com a cabeça e saiu correndo porta afora, deixando seu filho para trás, estressado.

O moreno correu por quase que toda a extensão da vila, até encontrar a loira apoiada na beira da ponte encarando o céu azul escuro da noite.

Se aproximou aos pouco da loira, numa tentativa frustrada de não chamar sua atenção.

\- Eu sei que você está aí, Shikamaru. - disse ela, apertando a madeira da cerquinha da ponte.

\- Temari… 

\- Vaza, Shikamaru. Não to afim de falar com você. Não que você se lembre o por que. - fez bico e virou a cara. O maior ia falar algo, mas ao invés disso fechou a boca e se aproximou da loira com seus punhos cerrados. - SHIKAMARU! EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ IR EM-

Sem deixar a loira terminar de falar, pegou-a pela cintura e atacou seus lábios com seus próprios, apertando-a contra si com força, como se ela fosse escapar de seu alcance se a soltasse.

Por um tempo, Temari tentou resistir e se afastar do moreno, mas logo cedeu ao beijo, retribuindo com a mesma vontade que o maior. A menor arquejou repentinamente ao sentir um par de mãos apertar sua bunda com força, dando-lhe um susto e trazendo um rubor as suas bochechas. Shikamaru tomou esse acontecimento como uma permissão para adentrar a boca da loira com sua língua, juntando-a em uma dança com a da própria Temari.

Infelizmente, tudo que é bom, dura pouco. O ar lhes começou a faltar e o dois se separaram, ofegantes, e com pequenas trilhas de saliva escorrendo de suas bocas. 

E, de novo, antes de Temari ter a oportunidade de falar, o moreno a abraçou apertado, encostando-a contra seu peito.

\- Temari, eu sinto muito. Não deveria ter ficado tanto tempo no trabalho e esquecido uma data tão importante pra você. Admito que não tenho sido mais tão presente como antes, e que tenho passado muito tempo no trabalho. Eu falhei como um bom marido e como pai também. Eu sinto muito, meu amor, eu deveria ter me dedicado mais, por favor, me perdoe.

A loira corou fortemente e sentiu seu coração se apertar contra seu peito. Ela se sentia como uma adolescente se apaixonando tudo de novo. 

\- Está tudo bem, meu bem. Eu te perdoo. - se soltou do abraço e colocou as mãos na cintura franzindo o cenho. - Mas pelo amor de Deus, tenta parar em casa por no mínimo duas horas pra compartilhar algum tempo com seu filho! E vê se não me larga plantada te esperando chegar em casa, por que eu juro que eu estou por um triz de pegar uma missão rank-s só pra poder descontar minha raiva de você em alguém! E você também não… - Shikamaru abaixou a cabeça e se ajoelhou em um joelho só na frente da loira, o que a deixou confusa. - O que está fazendo?

O moreno então abriu um sorriso em seus lábios e juntou as mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos, aumentando ainda mais seu sorriso, agora de orelha a orelha. Temari arregalou os olhos, se tocando de o que o outro estava tramando.

\- Shikamaru, isso não é hora pra isso! - as pupilas do moreno se levantaram e encararam a loira, deixando-a nervosa. - Shikamaru, eu já falei que não… Você nem ouse!

\- Jutsu possessão da sombra! - disse em voz alta enquanto ria. 

Temari começou a correr quase que imediatamente, olhando por cima do ombro e encarando a sombra que lhe seguia. Apesar de parecer estar tentando escapar de algo horrível, seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso e uma risada escapava de sua garganta, mesmo quando a sombra de Shikamaru a agarrou pela perna, jogando-a no chão.

\- Shikamaru, para com isso! - gritou ela, ainda rindo enquanto o maior subia por cima dela e a abraçava por trás.

\- Ah não, eu não vou deixar você sair voando por aí igual o vento, sua doida. - acariciou a barriga da loira com seus dedos, fazendo-lhe cócegas.

\- Ahem. - interrompeu alguém. - Não acham que isso não é adequado pra fazer em um lugar público? - questionou Shikadai, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

\- Aw, eu acho que alguém está se sentindo de fora, amor. - provocou Temari, fazendo um biquinho forçado. O maior riu baixo e usou o jutsu de possessão da sombra para trazer o menor para junto deles, agarrando seu filho e sua esposa em um abraço apertado. 

\- Eu amo vocês, sabia? - disse Shikamaru, apertando mais o abraço e beijando as testas dos dois, fazendo-os sorrir.

\- Também te amamos, amor. - respondeu a loira dando um rápido selinho em seu marido, voltando logo para o abraço aconchegante em que estavam.

A vida de Shikamaru não era lá tão normal assim. Com uma esposa que se irritava tão fácil e com um filho que puxou seu gênio arrogante, nem sempre dava pra descansar.

Mas era a sua família, e ele a amaria pra sempre.

E era isso o que realmente importava.


End file.
